


I can do that too

by ryoryo



Series: Incoherence [1]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoryo/pseuds/ryoryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiya may be good at swallowing the microphone, but Die shows Shinya that he can swallow things too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can do that too

“Shi-tan… I saw how you were looking at Totchi during rehearsal…” whispered Die, right in his ear. Shinya tried not to jerk away or look uncomfortable; Die was always doing that kind of thing after all, he ought to be used to it by now. But gods, having Die whisper in his ear like that was probably always going to make him feel funny.

“Don’t call me Shi-tan, Die.” Shinya went on packing up his sticks.

“Totchi looks so hot when he’s singing, ne? Like he’s practically swallowing the microphone.”

“Shut up, Die.” He zipped the bag almost savagely, and turned to leave. Everyone else had already gone ahead, he saw.

“I can do that too, you know. Want me to show you?” Die was still right there. Right in front of him and much too close.

“I know you can sing, Die. You’ve sung my songs, haven’t you? I don’t need a demonstration. Now, I need to go home and feed Miyu.”

Die didn’t move. “Not sing. Swallow things.”

Stunned, Shinya failed to resist when Die backed him into the wall and reached to undo his pants. As his zipper went down, he found his voice. “This… this isn’t funny, Die. I …”

“Oh, I’m not trying to be funny.” Shinya gasped as Die finished pulling down his pants and knelt down.

“Die, you … this …” Shinya had never felt so incoherent in his life.

“Relax, Shi-tan.” And Die proceeded to demonstrate that yes, he was extremely skilled at “swallowing things.”


End file.
